The Morning After
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A slightly alternative ending to the events of the Thank You party Reynholm's Industry held. All nursing hangovers and fuzzy memories the team try to move on. But what if two of the team didn't want to do that? What if they wanted to carry on where the night left off?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own The IT Crowd. All copyright is owned by Graham Lineman and Channel 4. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Set after the episode where Jen pretended to be married to Roy.**

 **1.**

Jen sat at her desk thinking about the night before. She knew it had been her idea to have a girly night. Part of her still couldn't believe that the boys had agreed to it. The fact that Moss has seemed to actually enjoy watching Beaches and Dirty Dancing. Roy had seemed more reluctant but had still gone along with it all. She sighed as she stared at the wall, knowing that the image of Roy in a white fluffy dressing gown would be the one memory that she wouldn't forget for a while. She smiled as she remembered them all linking arms and dancing as they made their way through the streets to the company's thank you party. She smiled as she remembered dancing with Roy and then Moss, before Moss had ended up having his face snogged off by the company psychologist. She shudder as she thought of the older woman and her friend. Moss was one of life's innocents. She dreaded to think what the older woman was teaching him. Sighing she turned the computer on, knowing that she would have to ignore her hangover until the chemist across the road opened.

itititititit

"You did what?" Roy laughed incredulously as he walked into the office with Moss and a very quiet Richmond.

"You heard." Richmond sighed. "It was not my finest hour."

"Far from it." Moss agreed. "I don't know how you did it. I mean."

"Says the nerd who snogged the Crypt Keeper." Roy laughed before answering the phone. "IT. Have you tried turning it off and on again?" He rolled his eyes as Richmond skulked back into the Server Room. Moss sat at his desk as he listened to Roy placate the woman from the 5th floor as she explain that she had a faulty computer. He hung up as Moss picked up his mug. "I can't deal with that Simone from the 5th floor today. I just can't." Roy moaned. "The woman is a nightmare."

"She's just a woman, Roy." Moss explained as if Roy was a particularly whiney toddler.

"I know that!" Roy snapped. "I know that. Of course I do but she is not like normal women. She's scary."

"All women are scary."

"Jen isn't."

"Well, she is. A bit." Moss frowned.

"Oh will you just go and sort her stupid computer out? Please Moss, I'd owe you one."

Moss sighed dramatically before muttering something about 'taking something for the team' and that Roy was just being a wimp. Roy sighed in relief. He did not want to deal with the floor manager on the 5th floor ever, with a hangover it just made the thought of seeing the harridan even worse. He glanced up towards Jen's office, realising the office door was open. He blushed furiously remembering the events of the night before. He had no idea if she would or if she would want to. Taking a deep breath he got to his feet. Now Moss was likely to be ensconced in Simone Hart's office for most of the morning he knew he had to talk to the Relationship Manager while he had the chance.

xxxxxxxx

A/N Just a short chapter. Do I go on? Does anyone still watch IT Crowd or read fanfics for it anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Jen?" Roy opened the door to the inner office as Jen looked up.

"Hi Roy." She smiled slightly, genuinely pleased to see the Irishman. "How's the hangover? Is Moss ok? Richmond?"

Roy nodded. "Richmond is in his room, Moss has gone to fix something on the fifth floor." He explained. "And for your information, Jen I am not hungover."

Jen raised an eyebrow, glad the brass band in her skull was beginning to shut up. "You drank waay more than me last night."

"Yes, but I'm Irish. Also none of it was alcoholic." He shrugged.

"What?"

"Look, when Richmond and Moss get drunk they go for it. I usually have a few but not so much as I'm not able to keep me senses. I was on black currant and lemonade from the time we got to the party. I promise." He blushed as she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes Jen, really. Now. Did you want me to look at that new software for you?" He watched her push herself away from the desk.

"Yeah. Ok. Thanks." She stood up as Roy crossed the Room to her. Blushing furiously she looked away. "So, last night."

"What about it?"

"You remember it all?"

"Most of it. Might have zoned out half way through Dirty Dancing."

"You cried at Beaches."

"No, my eyes were watery because I'd been watching tv too long. Anyway, if you don't cry at that film you've no soul." He booted up the computer. Jen smiled.

"True."

"But yes, I remember most things from last night." He glanced up to see her blush even more. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Jen?"

"No. Really it's nothing."

"Ok. If nothing is you trying to kiss me and me telling you no because you were drunk and I wasn't then ok."

"Oh God." Jen closed her eyes wishing the ground would swallow her whole. Ray shook his hand.

"It was a party. It's ok."

"Only it's not. Is it?" Jen folded her arms. "I practically assault you. I'm your senior here. I behaved like Douglas!"

Roy laughed. "No Jen, you did not. And I only said no because you could barely stand. If you were sober." He clamped his mouth shut, realising what he had said.

"What? I'm sober now."

"I didn't want to take advantage of you. No way was I snogging the face of any girl drunk, let alone you." He stood up before walking across to her. "It's ok. No harm done. The software is installed."

"Thanks." Jen smiled. She had no idea how they were suddenly so close together. She tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm not drunk now." She stared at his lips as he nodded. Reaching on tip toe she kissed him chastely on the lips. His eyes fell closed as his hands rested on her waist.

"Jen." He whispered as she felt his fingers dig into her waistband. She waited a moment before kissing him again. This time he deepened the kiss, pushing her until they had hit the closed door of her office. Her hands snaked under his t shirt as his slipped higher. She moaned as his lips reached her neck. An office door slammed as they instinctively jumped apart. Moss could clearly be heard bashing about in the office as Roy rested his forehead against Jen's shoulder. She fought the urge to giggle as Moss could be heard calling their names. She kissed Roy's temple before gently pushing him away.

"To be continued."

Roy smiled broadly.

"Definitely."

Xxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Moss?

Jen straightened her top as Roy walked back into the main office. "Ah there you are." Moss smiled. "Took a bit longer than I was expecting. There was an actual problem with the computer." He shook his head as he spoke.

"Was there?"

"Are you alright Roy?"

"Me? Yes I'm fine."

"You seem a little flustered."

"Do I Moss? Do I?" He slumped down in his chair as Moss pulled a face. He knew something happened when he was on the fifth floor- he just didn't know what. Deciding Roy clearly wasn't going to tell him, he decided to ask.

"What did you get up to while I was upstairs? Did you talk to Jen?"

Roy's eyes snapped up to the doorway of Jen's office as she appeared smiling.

"Yes Roy did speak to me. And he fixed that software thing on my computer." She smiled softly at Roy, completely unnoticed by their friend. Roy smiled slightly.

"It was nothing. Easy to get the software mixed up. If you're not looking for something that has been there all along." Roy frowned, unsure if Jen would get the analogy- and not completely sure he did either. Moss rolled his eyes as he stared at the computer screen.

"Oh would you look at that?"

"What?" Jen and Roy answered in unison before heading over to his computer.

"Stacey in Finance has posted photos of last night. The party."

"Oh has she?" Jen tried not to sound too concerned. Roy needed to see them.

"Yes. There's one of Roy and I. You Jen dancing with me and then Roy."

"Aww." Jen wrinkled her nose. "It was a good night."

"It was." Roy agreed as he looked at one photo of him and Jen pressed up together slow dancing." He blushed furiously as Jen bit her lip.

"I don't remember that."

"I do." Roy sighed as he headed back to his desk. Jen watched him for a moment wondering if they could make whatever it was between them work. She touched her lips as she remembered his lips on hers minutes earlier. He met her eyes as he sat down before tapping something on his computer. Jen decided she had better get on with some work so she slipped away quietly.

Xxxxxxxx

"So." Moss looked up as Roy slumped on his chair. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Who? What?"

Moss stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "Who know who I am talking about."

"I don't Moss. I really don't."

"Jen." Moss sighed. "When exactly are you going to tell her that you're in love with her?"

Roy opened his mouth before closing it again. "I. What? I'm what?"

"I saw you at the party last night. It's obvious." Moss smiled. "I think I'm going to go to the corner shop. I may be a while." Moss winked before leaving the office. Roy buried his head in his hands. Moss was right. What he didn't know was if Jen felt the same way.

Xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Corner Shop

Moss walked along the street with both hands shoved in his pockets. He intended on taking as long as he possibly could so that he didn't have to spend too much time having to deal with the sexual tension in the basement. He shook his head as he realised Richmond was also headed to the shop.

"Richmond ? Why aren't you behind the red door?"

The goth shook his head dramatically as Moss raised an eyebrow.

"I had to leave."

"The isolation?"

"No, Jen and Roy are being very weird. I don't like it. They seem odd."

Moss nodded. Odd he understood. He was odd, to most people. The behaviour of Jen and Roy had clearly been out of character and noticed by more people than he thought.

"How do you mean? Odd?"

"I think." Richmond stared off into space. "I think it's the unrequited sexual tension between them. It's getting too much now."

"I know what you mean. Roy is smitten."

"He always defends her." Richmond agreed. "And that's the third clean t shirt I've seen him wear this week."

"And it's only Tuesday." Moss nodded. "He likes her, she likes him. Why don't they just you know!"

Richmond sighed. "The heart is a fragile little thing. They may not think they are compatible."

"They are!" Moss protested.

"Oh they so are." Richmond agreed. "So what can we do about it? I can't stay out here all day. The sun, might make me lose my pale and interesting pallor."

Moss rolled his eyes. "I have a plan. Cmon." He lead the goth away as he hoped Roy wouldn't kill him for what he was about to do.

Xxxxxx

"Roy?" Jen stepped out of her office. "Where's Moss?"

"I dunno and I don't care." Roy sulked. Jen smiled, recognising one of Roy's sulks immediately. "What?"

"You are quite sexy when you pout."

"I don't pout." He glared as the rest of the words sank in. "You think I'm quite sexy?"

"Occasionally." Jen smiled. "Especially when you think you let me win at guitar hero but you know I smashed you." She bit her lip as he looked aghast.

"I always let you win."

"If you say so."

"I do. But it's quite sweet that you play computer games with me." He watched her blush. "Not played guitar hero with any other girl." He stepped towards her, slightly more confident than he had been. "Jen?"

"What?"

"You said. To be continued."

"I did. I wasn't going to carry on snogging you like that when Moss was there!"

Roy laughed. "I should hope not." Jen smiled as he approached her. "What is going on?"

"Why do you hate every man I date?"

Roy held her gaze. "Because they're all losers that don't deserve you. And they always hurt you."

She rested a hand on his chest. "Roy."

"And I know you deserve better."

"Are you jealous?"

"Me? No."

"I was." She paused. "When you had dates."

"Really?" She nodded as he touched her face before kissing her gently. Her arms wrapped around him as Douglas appeared in the doorway. Neither of the couple saw him, or the anger on his face. Roy broke away from Jen as she smiled.

"We can do this? Can't we? Be together." He tried to keep the nerves out of his voice. Jen smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I think so."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Douglas

Moss returned to the basement with two pints of milk and a large jar of coffee. Richmond followed him looking slightly less dejected than he had when Moss had found him in the street.

"Milk? You really did go to the shop. Well done Moss." Jen smiled as she leaned against Roy's desk.

"We needed milk." Moss shrugged. "Are you two back to being normal now?"

"Wha?"

"Normal?" Jen and Roy spoke at the same time. Moss smiled just as the phone in Jen's office broke the awkward silence. Richmond returned, rolling his eyes as Jen appeared from the office. She straightened her waistcoat and blouse before speaking.

"That was Douglas."

"What does he want?" Moss frowned. Jen and Roy glanced at each other.

"Me." She swallowed hard. "In his office. I have to go."

Roy nodded. "Do you want one of us to come with you?"

Jen bit her lip and shook her head. "No. No I'll be ok. He's not tried to touch me since I threatened him with legal action. I won't be long."

Roy held her gaze for a moment before she slipped through the doorway. Moss and Richmond glared at him.

"Did something happen while I was buying milk?"

"No."

"He's lying." Richmond stared. "He has the look he gets when he's lying."

"Oh!" Roy waved his arm and stomped back to his desk. "Do I? Do I?"

"Yes." Moss answered honestly. "You're stammering and your ears are red."

"Ok do me and Jen might have kissed a bit. Is that so bad? I mean. Is it?" Roy began to panic. Moss and Richmond smiled.

"About time." Richmond shook his head. "Now we can get back to normal. I'll make tea." He headed towards the kettle as Moss nodded.

"My matchmaking plans can be put on hold now. Who else knows?"

"No one."

"Are you sure?" Richmond took the milk from Moss. "I mean isn't it odd how Douglas has called her to his office now? He had her stalked before."

Roy felt the colour drain from his face as he ran out of the room.

Xxxxx

A/n is anyone reading this?


	6. Chapter 6

Back up

Jen walked towards the lift, trying to let the nerves dissipate. She knew she should be happy. Roy had heard what she had said and not run away. She smiled slightly, pressing the button for the lift she started as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Roy!"

"Look." He paused, suddenly self conscious. "I, well I know you said you could go to his office on your own. And that you can deal with him but..."

"But what." Jen raised an eyebrow watching as he blushed.

"What if he knows?"

"Knows what?"

"About us. You and me." His hands gestured between the two of them. "What if he knows that we are, you know? Together. Like that."

Roy looked flustered as Jen smiled. She knew Roy had always hated their boss - was the exact opposite of everything Douglas Reynholm was or ever could be. That he was worried their kissing would reflect badly on her was quite sweet. She rested a hand on his chest as he met her eyes.

"It won't be about that." She tried to reassure him. "Roy, honestly how? How can he know about us? Until this morning neither of us knew about us."

"Moss did. Richmond did."

"Yes well, as much as I love them both they are weird and spend too much time in that basement with us. Don't worry."

He nodded, he sighed as she turned back to the lift.

"You're right. I know. But I'm still coming with you. I'll wait outside. I just."

Jen sighed. "Are you always going to be this overprotective?"

"No. Yes. Yes where a sex pest like tha is concerned. Yes." He stated firmly. "I know you're capable and professional and all tha but no. This time I need to be sure you're ok." Roy took a deep breath as Jen smiled.

"Ok." She watched him, relieved that he was going with her. "Come on then."

Cxxxxxxxxxx

Richmond drank his black tea as Moss sat at the computer. Moss decided that ignoring the local Goth was probably the best way to go.

"You're weird."

"Yes." Moss smiled. "Weird is me. I am weird. That's all I've got. Weird and my sweet style."

"Style?"

"Says Bram Stoker." Moss smirked as the taller man looked away. "Sorry."

"That's ok. Bram Stoker wrote the Dracula novels. He was very cool. Do you think Jen will be ok? Douglas does not have the scruples of his late father or grandfather did." Richmond looked up. "It's Jen."

"Yeah, it's Jen. She'll be fine." Moss frowned, knowing that he was hoping she was ok more than he was certain she would be.

Xxxx

Jen walked towards the office door as Roy touched her arm.

"Jen."

The door opened as Jen straightened her jacket. She knew that she was being ridiculous. There was no way Douglas would behave badly towards her following the lawsuit.

"Douglas."

"Come in, Jen." He closed the door behind her as Roy was left worrying.

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Closed Doors

"Ah Jen." Douglas bellowed as he stood behind his desk.

"Good morning."

"Some things have been brought to my attention." He stood staring at her as Jen frowned.

"Really?"

"Yes Jen."

"Such as?"

"Misconduct Jen. Your misconduct."

Jen was flabbergasted, unable to think about anything the slimy man in front of her could be referring to.

"Me? What have I done wrong?"

"You Jen! You!" Douglas pointed at her as she stepped back. Before she realised he was standing directly in front of her and she was backed against the office wall.

"What did I do?"

"This." He grabbed her, kissing her hard, almost violently as she tried to push his away. His hands grabbed hers, pinning her against the wall as she struggled against him. "With that nerd!" He spat the words.

"How do you know about that?" She tried to free her wrists. "Roy is not a nerd. He's lovely."

"And what am I?"

"Right now? You are a vile bully throwing a tantrum." She glared as his face loomed over her. He smirked.

"I always get what I want. In the end."

Jen raised an eyebrow, realising she was in very real danger. His lips descended on hers just as her knee came up, catching him in the groin. He fell back clutching his privates in agony. Jen pushed him away.

"You've gone too far now. I'm getting the police involved." She stepped past him, opening the door to see Roy about to attempt to break it down.

"Jen? Oh my God." He hugged her as he realised she was shaking. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. Tell you later." She pulled back as he nodded. He knew better then to push her. He looked past her into the open office door.

"Ok." He touched her face gently. "Just wait here." He headed into the office as Douglas got to his feet. "I think you and I need a word." He closed the door behind him as Jen swore. Panicking, she pulled her mobile out of her pocket and pressed speed dial for Moss.

"Moss? Can you come upstairs now? Please. I think Roy is going to get hurt."

Xxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Roy?

"Ok Jen." Moss put his phone back in his pocket. "Richmond, come on."

"Where are we going?" The Goth got to his feet as Moss led the way out of the basement.

"To stop Roy doing something very very stupid." Moss sighed as they headed towards the lift.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Roy." Douglas looked a little worried as the Irishman walked towards him. "Let's not be hasty."

"Hasty?" Roy shook his head. "Nothing hasty about this. Leave Jen Barber alone. Do you understand?"

Douglas frowned. Suddenly he wasn't as afraid of the angry nerd as he had been. He smirked. "Why? You scared that she will prefer a real man to you? The She will want me after all."

"No." Roy was a bit concerned about the over confidence the man had. "She doesn't want you. Leave her alone. In fact, open your eyes. She is too good for either of us! You are practically a stalker."

"Practically?"

Roy narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "The only reason you want Jen is because she says no. The money and all the power doesn't work with her. That's the only reason you want her."

Douglas shook his head. He was incredulous at his words. "And why do you want her?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Jen is amazing. She is an idiot with anything technical. Picks the worst men to date. She has a kind heart and loves her friends. Have you seen her play Guitar Hero? She's only girl I know that fab beat me." He smiled as he thought of her. "She never really tries to change me - well apart from the whole eat less sugar thing. And when she looks at me, when I'm not being an idiot it makes me feel that I'm the only other person in the room. That nothing else matters but her. Yes, she infuriates me, drives me to distraction and when Aunt Irma is in town she is terrifying."

Neither men had noticed the office door open. "But she's funny, kind and I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember." Roy paused as he heard a gasp from behind him. "And she's stood right behind me, isn't she?"

Douglas nodded, for once lost for words. He cursed under his breath before turning to see her stood slightly in front of their friends.

"Jen. I. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Richmond smiled before ushering a shell shocked Moss out of the room.

"Is it true? What you just said?"

"Yeah it is." He nodded as Jen walked towards him. He gasped as he felt her grab his shoulders and kiss him. Pulling back she smiled.

"I love you too." Roy smiled before pulling her into his arms and hugging him to her. Richmond smiled.

"Our work here is done "

Xxxxx

The end


End file.
